Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Why Not? I don't think this page should not be deleted'because: -It could have a song track list of all the songs throughout the series. -It could have information about who's the composer of the song,etc. -It could say in which episodes those songs are played -It could have the song lyrics BUT with copyrights Nadeshiko / Nagihiko '-NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI IS ONE OF THE MAIN SUPPORTER CHARACTERS. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE IT! At the same time, Nagihiko is such a plot twist that there needs to be separate articles for both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Mierna 03:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU CANT DO THAT TO OUR BELOVED NAGI-KOIIIIII HE IS AWESHUM AND RIMA'S LOVER BOY!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI~ You can't do this!! Nagihiko is one of the most awesome character!!! Plus later in the season he could be more than friends with Rima!!!! Please don't delete this!! Dont Delete the Nagihiko Fujisaki page! If you delete it, then all the info of Nagihiko will be gone and the Rima Page will be sad, pleaaaaaase dont delete, or it wont be 100% chara, any more it'll be 99.99999% shugo, Please that made no sence but please dont delete it!!!! Im a Nagihiko fangirl!!!! Please spare Nagihiko!!!!!! _-_-_-_-_-_ Savannah -_-_-_-_-_-_ Don't delete nagihko's page pleeeaz 00:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)§§§§ 00:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Thats not fair if you delete his page you may lose a lot of viewers if you do then maybe someone might make a new wiki for shugo chara also he is just as important as amu or iktuo so there is no reason for this. You also need to have a reason to do this you can't just take it off it's like taking him out of the anime or manga. He will also be tooken off of everyones pages encluding rima and no one wants that. people also want to know what happens or want to know stuff about him that no one can tell from the anime. nagihko is to awesome for his page to get deleted so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaz don't delete his page!!!!!! Dont Delete NADESHIKO's PAGE this is stupid why would someone who's stupid delete this..even nedeshiko and nagihiko are the same...nadeshiko fujisaki is one of the gurdian at main character in season 1....its different boy and girl..u shoulnt delete this..this stupid.. Don't delete Nagihiko's page! Nagihiko is one of the Guardians and above all, one of the main characters of Shugo Chara, not just a minor supporting character. He is one of the major plot twists, and is a great character that's integral to Shugo Chara! It wouldn't be fair to delete his page. Besides, there are lots of people interested in Shugo Chara, and Nagi especially, as he's a pretty popular character (feminine, long-haired boy, after all XP) - if they came here, they wouldn't be able to find any good information on him. And neither the manga nor anime for Shugo Chara is finished yet - Nagi might get much more limelight now that he's back as the Jack's Chair, and if you delete his page, it'll be a pain setting it up again. Nagi's an integral part of Shugo Chara. DON'T DELETE NAGIHIKO'S PAGE. YOU'LL UPSET ALL US NAGI FANS, AND RIMA, TOO. 21:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Koyami Page I dont think the Koyami Page should be deleted. I understand the there wasn't anything on it before but I've added a lot of stuff to it. Koyami is one of the characters that ? character transformation and it's important to have to have them. MaxxLava 20:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) MaxxLava pages for deletion Can you guys delete 'Bout Me! and Ever that belongs with? Useless! 19:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Do what it says to do I agree. DO NOT DELETE. BR.